Trinity of the Heart
by AngelzReaper
Summary: Trinity of the heart...three hearts that beats as one...three innocence's that invoked to form one...three persona's that makes the divine trinity of what they call 'the heart'. Two from the past and one from the future...and now it starts...


**Title:** Trinity of the Heart

**Authoress:** AngelzReaper

**Rated:** T for cussing

**Genre:** Action, Romance, Humor

**Disclaimer: **The main, minor and some random INSIGNIFICANT characters of D. Gray-man are not mine. They are rightfully owned by Hoshino Katsura respectively. If they were mine I would gladly include this fanfic on the next manga issue of D. Gray-man but sadly I do not. So all I'm gonna do is sob at an imaginary emo corner and grow poisonous mushrooms!

**AngelzReaper****:** Konnichiwa minna-san! This is Reaper-chan at your service! There are so many great authors here so I decided to concentrate on this one and give it a try. I hope you give me your support! R&R PWUEES! P.S English is not my first language so bare with me please.

**Warning:** The characters may appear OOC. This chap is from after chapter 154 was released. There maybe spoilers here hehe. This is like the times of chrono crusade but with akuma's and plus she gets to have two guardian angels! Which I do not own! Guess who are they XD And plus I wrote this story on my other account but i decided to make a new one and reedit this story i hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

O)x----------oOo-------=\(^o^)/=-------oOo---------x(O

_**Trinity of the Heart**_

_**First Beat**__**: The Devastated Past and the Chaotic Future **_

O)x----------oOo-------=\(^o^)/=-------oOo---------x(O

* * *

_**---Black Order Headquarter year 1867---**_

Lifeless corpse laid everywhere.

Detached body parts counting from heads to internals were sprawled on the ground like decorative ornaments. Some hanging at the railings and some were pinned at the nearby walls _surprisingly_ fitting the already death-tifying scene.

Crimson red blood flowed like a raging river. It tainted the site red, splashed some other parts of the construction making an abstract painting of the massacred death with the foul stench of the thick scarlet liquid.

Injured limp bodies of the science staff from the HQ and the Asian Branch bled; in the depths of their tear filled eyes bore the fear seeing the terrifying destructive power of the new leveled up akuma and grief losing some of their important comrades.

Two unarmed wounded exorcists lay on the bottom floor gasping for breath their tired bodies over their limits. One was a Japanese breed with long straight flowing ebony hair tied on a high ponytail bruised and cut with a frown on his handsome face. Kanda Yuu, the wielder of the sword Mugen. The other was a mixed race that has flaming red hair accessorized by a green bandanna and a raven eye patch covering his left eye. His once bouncy green right eye was dull obviously worn out from the previous fight. Lavi the Bookman junior and the wielder of Odzuchi Kodzuchi gave a defeated sigh as he failed to stand up for the sixth time laying his body on the walls for comfort.

Allen lay lifeless on Linalee's lap all energy drained from his body. Although they may appear wounded and beat, but a satisfactory smile spread upon their features knowing that it was over…They won, against the level four.

* * *

_**---Infantry---**_

"Man, I can't believe thatafter a moment of freedom from this hell for a room, we get to injure ourselves just to get back here being tortured with Kro-chan's stomach growling! Ugh!"

Lavi complained clutching his ears in vain kneeling on his bed.

"This is the worst torture I've ever experienced in my life! Oh, Kami-sama kill me right now."

"_Damare_ you damn rabbit, is already too noisy in here with all the growling that damn vampire is making so shut the fuck up!"

The redhead froze on the spot shivering from intense fear.

"_Yuu-chan is much scarier that usual. For sure it's Tiedoll Gensei's fault."_

"_Damn it! I hate that Tiedoll; he's sitting here beside me looking like a damn idiot just to annoy the hell out of me! He's still holding that damn bouquet of flowers happily like little red riding hood with her basket of goods!"_

Kanda glared and glared with all his fury. His endless pools molten onyxes were filled with irritation. If only his glares could kill and tore your body into bloody pieces of crap he wouldn't mind if mugen is still in pieces. But to his misery the wielder of the maker of Eden just smiled at him, his eyes hidden behind his big spectacles.

God, he hate him…why is he here in the first place? It's not like he's a five year old kid that is needed to be escorted _nor_ carried inside the infantry. He can walk just fine by himself. Kanda really wanted to end his life that moment, because the order just has to witness **him** of all people being carried by his general _**bridal**_ **style**. Heck, his hair was even untied making him look more girly than usual. And what ticked him off the most is that that general of hit him on some various pressure points so that he can't move while he was carrying him _with_ the bouquet in hand. For akuma's sake, they look like a married couple his husband carrying him at the most intimate and affectionate way he can. The hell! Did he just think that his general was the groom and he is the…bride?

He blinked a few times in attempt to restore what's left of his sanity…good he successfully restored them…somewhat.

Even though injured and some were in stretchers, the finder, scientist and medics couldn't help but laugh as the general happily carried his ebony haired _**'bride' **_towards the hospital in the order while all he could do was lay limp, glare and give them death threats.

"_If o__nly that damn sisterly complex supervisor fixed my innocence...they would be ripped apart all the way to the core!"_

(**Angel****-chan:** Oh sob Yuu-chan, Mugen is still in pieces. **Kanda:** Urusai kuso onna! The first thing I'm gonna do when I get Mugen is to kill you and that damn Tiedoll!)

"_**Yuu-kun**_ are you alright? It's like you're talking to someone in your head. That's bad Yuu-Kun; I think you're going mental… I guess you need more rest."

"_How the hell can I rest when you're here?! Just get out of here and take that damn flowers of yours into the pits of hell!"_

Our Japanese exorcist glowered at the flowers as if hoping that they would whither…but sadly they didn't, the poor flowers just trembled in fear.

"What are you looking at Yuu-kun? Oh, the flowers! Here, I'm supposed to give you this a while ago to help you feel better."

An overly large red vain found its way on his forehead. Body quivering from anger, hands inching for any sharp weapon he could use to murder _this_ special damn idiot for a general sitting beside his bed.

"_Is he insane or what?! __**I. Don't. Like. Flowers!**__ I detest them especially __**roses**__…__**red**__ roses."_

"_NO,_ I'm not alright. And giving me those _roses_ won't make me _feel_ any better. If you need someone to keep them, just give them to Marie. So get out of here…_**please**_."

The art general heave a sigh, pursing his lips to an obvious pout.

"But Yuu-kun your severely injured and I'm sure Maa-kun is just fine. I know you love flowers especially roses. You used to play a lot outside making flower crowns when you were six, so how could you not like flowers? Look at this cute picture!"

Sometimes I wonder if Tiedol is a clueless idiot or a sadistic bastard…maybe both.

From his overly large brownish black priest robe, he took a series of photos of Kanda, Daisya and Marie. He scanned the pictures with skilled eyes only to stop seeing the said picture.

"See, you're so cute when you're little."

Dan dada daaan… Now we all see a kawaii little Kanda his hair down with a flower crown over his head sitting in the meadow of wild flowers. His chibi cheeks were slightly flushed as he smiles brightly at the camera. Yes! Kanda Yuu the grumpy, always scowling and always throwing random death threats to a random finder was smiling BRIGHTLY at the camera. Yapari na, chibi Yuu-chan is much better.

(**Angel****-chan**: -swoons- Aww, so KAWAII! Ne Tiedoll gensei, can I have a copy? **Tiedoll:** Of course dear child. I'm glad I can share Yuu-kun's special moments. –smiles- **Kanda:** -vain pops- Die you bastards! I don't need mugen to kill the likes of you!)

"Yuu-chan is so cute! I didn't know that little Yuu-chan love flowers, he's so adorable!"

Bouncing beside the now oldest of the generals, the bookman in training scanned the other pictures the art general has to offer with a mischievous grin plastered on his face. He scanned the pictures remembering every detail only to gasp at mid flip, jaws dropping at the tiled floor.

"WAAAAHHH! Yuu-chan is wearing a frilly girly dress and his hair is in two high pigtails! The heck, I bet you ten thousand dollars that nobody would say that he's a boy! He looks like Linalee here!"

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me _THAT?_! If you don't value your life I suggest that you shut that mouth of yours!"

The redhead practically ignored him lost in his own world looking at the pictures…if he ever gets to be threatened by him again he could just ask Kanda's Master for some pictures and use them for blackmail. He could develop them and post it all over the walls of the order and send them to some random Noah. Ooh, dark said of a rabbit eh?

He know dealing with the rabbit with his threats is impossible without mugen so he turned his attention back to the fatherly complex general still holding the photos still in his dreamy state.

"I thought I slashed that one on our training when I was nine!"

"Yeah you slashed one of the copies, but you still have ninety-nine left Yuu-kun. I was lucky to have soo many films so I took one hundred copy of each precious moment my dear children have to offer."

"_Ninety-nine! The hell."_

He grabbed the embarrassing pictures and torn it into tiny bits of pieces.

"_I though he's supposed to be an __**'Apostle of God' **__acting all loving and kind. But heck I think he's some daemon from a random hell cell here to make my life miserable and embarrassing."_

"Oh do you remember that time when you were taking a bath when you're five? I even took a picture of that when you're sitting at the bathtub filled with bubbles. Wanna see the picture?"

Suddenly the atmosphere dropped to negative ten degrees. All occupants of the black order hospital stiffened at the sudden temperature change. Heads moving like mannequins, they looked at the tenant of the farthest bed at the right corner. Darkness ensues, slowly engulfing the room with an ominous intensity while continuous maniacal laughters can be heard at the background.

They didn't know if they died at that moment as they saw the exact replica of the devil incarnate slowly ascending from hell…err…hospital bed.

Long ebony hair flowed like ranging fire. Eyes were deadly and menacing with the word death engraved at the depths of his dark dilated pupils.

His long pale hands crawled at the bed and the wall searching for any massacre weapon. Reaching for his pillow, he stared at it disdainfully his head lowered as his bangs cast a dark shadow covering his eyes. With a maniacal grin; he clutches the innocent pillow with all his might only to throw it directly at the dreamy general.

Unfortunetely, the general saw this coming, he tilted his body to the right side to miss the invading object. The pillow powerfully accelerated to the point of producing flames only to hit the white haired exorcist who he has just regained his consciousness.

Headshot! The flames dying at the impact, with the force and acceleration it sent him flying a few good meters away hitting and breaking the window in the process. Picking himself up from the bloody mess he was, he sat at the tiled floor head wobbling from left to right. Popping bubbles started appearing at the top of his head his silver eyes were at a pensive state.

Bowing his head a few good inches past his shoulders, he asked in a quiet and deadly tone "Dare da?"

From negative ten degrees, the temperature dropped dramatically to negative thirty as the frosty winds of Antarctica decided to take a detour and pass the frozen patients of the black order hospital giving them goose bumps.

"Dare da?"

Now revealing his shadowed face, he wore an innocently sappy smile. And out of nowhere he took three red veins putting them at his background, his smile dissolved into a murderous smirk. The once silver blue eyes where dead red, fangs appearing at his mouth making him look like an enraged vampire ready to suck all their blood out. He fired a glare at the pillow and this time the pillow didn't dare to stare back obviously scared as it reduced to the size of a cotton chunk.

Dead silence.

He stared at the face of every patient suited in their bed with the 'who-the-hell-threw-this-damn-pillow-at-me-look'

Still in silence that some innocent tumbleweed decided to randomly roll at the floor.

He let out a heavy sigh, making the atmosphere more deadly than before. He glared at them black Allen already out with the look if-you-don't-tell-me-who-the-hell-threw-this-pillow-at-me-I-will-activate-crown-clown-peircing-my-claws-into-your-insides-ripping-you-to-grotesque-pieces-looking-worse-than-the-akuma-before.

Broken from their stunned and stupefied trances, they released a long breath they didn't think they were holding. Only to gape at the already black Allen laughing at a low monotonous manner like the devil himself.

Allen looked at Miranda.

Miranda looked at an unconscious Krory.

Krory's stomach growled in response.

Allen looked at Marie.

Marie pointed at Chaoji who still has a bad hair day.

Chaoji pointed at Lavi.

And Lavi pointed at Kanda who was missing his pillow.

Flinch.

He stood at the tiled floor legs feeling wobbly as soba noodles. He took long quiet steps towards Kanda's bed stopping in front of the bed. He gripped the railings making a dent as the number of veins increased dramatically, and then all hell breaks lose.

Lavi turned into movie-man mode. He stood in between the two, arms stretched in frot of him slightly apart grinning at the cotenants of the room.

"Yuu-chan and Moyashi Cursing Scene 125. Take 7, ACTION!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU DUMBASS?"

"Che, it's not my fault that you got hit by the pillow _moyashi_. Blame your **slow** reflexes, and you call yourself an exorcist?"

"_MOYASHI?!__"_

"Well I just woke up after a tiring fight against a level four akuma only to be hit by a stupid pillow. Maybe it's your fault your aim is bad _**BAKANDA**_."

"What did you just say you damn moyashi?!"

"Is your brain that slow that I have to repeat everything I say? AND IT'S AL-LEN YOU SWORDSWOMAN!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SWORDSWOMAN YOU BEANSPROUT?!"

"THE ONE WITH THE STRAIGHT CUT FRINGE WHO LOOKS LIKE A GIRL IN FRONT OF ME WHO ELSE BITCHASS!?"

"TRY SAYING THAT AGAIN YOU CURSED FUCKING SPROUT!!"

"I'LL BE MORE THAN GLAD TO YOU DAMN GIRLY MAN!"

As the two exorcists were about to grab on each others neck, the head nurse burst into the area with anger much worse than an erupting volcano.

"NO FIGHTING INSIDE THE HOSPPITAL! THERE ARE SICK PEOPLE HERE SO GO BACK TO YOUR DAMN BEDS! AND YOU GENERAL, WHY ARENE'T YOU DOING ANYTHING TO STOP THIS TWO HUH?"

The two mutated daemons calmed at the booming voice and turned into frightened puppies the moment they saw the look the head nurse was giving them.

General Tiedoll just gives a forced smile.

Lavi immediately pretended that he is sleeping.

Chaoji had a cardiac arrest for seeing more than two devils at the same day.

Miranda fainted thinking it was her fault.

"If I saw any of you fighting or yelling inside the infantry, I'll stick charms at all over the place making you people anesthetized and impotent do you understand? Or would you rather make me give you poisons to end your pathetic life? Remember you're in the infantry, while you're here your lives are in my hands."

Several nods followed their breaths caught inside their throats. Then she smiled oh so sickeningly sweet it looked murderous leaving the room with a hard SLAM.

No one ever beats the evil-old-terrifying-head-nurse in her territory even if you're a finder, and exorcist or a general.

After their short episode with the old she-devil, Allen stood from his bed finding some of his comrades asleep while Lavi and General Tiedoll found it entertaining pissing the straight cut fringed swordsman of the order.

He creeps out of the room as quiet as possible, walking like a stealth ninja in assassination mode. He ignored the look he was receiving and some certain _"Where do you think you're going you dumb sprout? Do you want us dead the moment that old hag saw you?"_ courtesy of Kanda but he couldn't care less because Tim is missing. So first things first, where the in seven hells did Timcampy went?

* * *

_**---With General Cross---**_

Wondering the long, endless and labyrinth like halls of the order, the cursed exorcist found himself standing and staring at his master General Cross Marian.

His master was leaning at the metallic railing a cigarette in the left hand and a glass of red wine at the right. His eyes were boringly eyeing the rushing medics, finder and science staffs just a few floors below.

"What do you want stupid apprentice?"

The crimson head general asked staring at him.

"Umm…Master do you know where Tim is?"

He flinched at the mocking smirk his master was giving him. His dark side was killing him mentally crown clown activated.

"_Patience Allen! PATIENCE! Breath in…and… out!"_

But to his dismay his anger is still emerging like an impulse to kill a hundred of akuma in front of him. He should've taken his anger issues longer to stand his womanizer for a master. Cross, with a final drink of his wine, he drew the smuggest smirk he can master.

"I sent him on a mission knowing he's much more capable of doing it than you my stupid apprentice."

"_Master you will die by my hands when I get control of the dark."_

Turning on his heels Allen stumped his way away from that drunkard and to the hospital rooms throwing curses at him mentally. He was so stupid talking to his master, Tim will find him eventually so he's gonna go to the cafeteria to eat and eat until he's famished, he just hopes Jerry could hold up for his appetite.

"_Timcampy come back after you confirm that there is a 'colleague' __somewhere across the dimensions and bring that critical pointer here__."_

The sorry excuse for a drunkard general smiled as he remembered the orders he gave his golden golem. After all he didn't modified an Akuma who is able to cross time and space for nothing no?

* * *

_**--Flashback Cross's Room--**_

"_Are you certain about this Cross?"_

_A tall slender woman with blonde hair asked the potential musician's master._

"_I don't think so; maybe he drank too much cheap booze got his head hit with a bottle by his pupil for his debs and had an internal bleeding that his head got jinxed."_

_The general in question sneered at general Sakrato's comment tobacco in hand._

"_Maa, maa. We're here to affirm this issue not to argue. And Cross are you aware that the superintendent sent a hound to monitor your apprentice?"_

"_I'm well aware of that Tiedoll. And it's true I'm still uncertain about the details but the way our innocence are resonating, there's no mistaking that there's another critical pointer out 'there' other than my stupid apprentice."_

"_If you're still uncertain about it why did you summon us here for? I'm sure it's not to have a drinking party of some sort."_

"_No, it's to inform you in advance that as soon as Tim gets back from his mission, we'll have another exorcist to go on the list. And this exorcist isn't a force to be reckoned with."_

_The three generals only gaped at his statement looking at him with disbelieving eyes. Is there any exorcist that is much stronger than him to make him say that?_

"_What are you trying to imply? This topic is so off, I can't consider it to be true even if these words are coming out from your mouth."_

"_Believe me Cloud, this exorcist isn't just an ordinary __**human**__."_

"_A Noah?"_

_He flashed one of his rare smiles at the three before he breathed his answer._

"_Saa ne. But just a hint, he or she is more than a thousand years from the __**future**__."_

_**--End of flashback--**_

With one last glance at the people beneath him he headed for his glamorous room for another shot of booze to down in.

* * *

The Armageddon, the ignition of the third world war. The biggest mistake the humankind ever made resulting to major losses and great damage from the earth. A hundred years later year 2127 A.D, from the depths of the raging fires of hell ascends the daemons and from the ancient textbook from the past came the awakening of Earl of the Millennium. And now for forty years after the appearance of these creatures the planet we call earth is nearing its obliteration.

Darkness enveloped the once cerulean sky. All was swallowed by the creeping shadows of dark massive poisonous mist-like fogs, the noxious substance that once they call air.

Lifeless…

Empty…

Null…

No flowers that bloom every spring to enchant the viewer's eyes with their enticing beauty. Nor sakura trees to give shade and cleanse the deadly mystic winds that blew from afar. And no birds that sung lullabies that brings a soft calming feeling to those who had insecurity in their beating hearts. Everything was _dead_.

The massive soil that supplies life for plants, animals and humans turned into piles and mountains of wastelands. The overflowing rivers, seas and all forms of bodies of water were contaminated with akuma's blood.

What kind of tragedy had led this planet to its destruction? As desperate as they were, they can no longer save this planet…not with those daemons ruling past the borders of Hevanea eating human souls and with the Akuma's slaughtering each human in sight day or night.

The Lotus Order, Exorcists and humans love this planet as much as they love the being that created it for their sake. They love the earth the way it was before, a beautiful blue planet who supported many lives for as long as they could remember. Now, two forces of evil joined hands towards earth's devastation leading to another apocalypse.

But do you think that the humans would just stand by and turn dept ears at this matter? Jesus once saved this planet and its people from condemnation and total destruction giving his life going against his father, but this time it's time to pay him back even if it would cause them their own lives. This planet is made for the people that God created in his likeness. Call them ignorant or fools they may be but this is their planet their only home and they will be damned if they didn't do anything to save it.

* * *

_**---Tokyo Japan year 2**__**1**__**67 St. Petersburg Church Inner world---**_

A fifteen-year-old-girl wearing a traditional pink kimono and a violet hakama found herself sprawled on the floor as a bolt of searing pain found its was on both of her palms. Pushing the long ends of her pink kimono, she was shocked as a devastating scene enfolded against her. Her palms were bleeding…no the two stigmata on both of her palms where bleeding and hurts like hell!

"_No! This can't be! They're bleeding, chaos will only ensue if these stigmata's bleed. Oh God please no."_

Tears started streaming down her pale face as she clasped her both still bleeding palms together for a silent prayer.

"Aikawa-dono! Aikawa-dono!"

A shaky muscular voice boomed in the seemingly empty corridors of an old constructed church in Tokyo.

She lowered her hands only to hide them behind her back linking it together. She masked the intense pain with a smile on her gentle face turning at her fellow colleague.

"What is it Father Michiro?"

Father Michiro halted to a stop just in front of the raven haired maiden gasping for breath.

"Aikawa-dono, the Vatican is being attacked!"

Her endless pool of chocolate widen in complete terror. And out of nowhere a silver golem zoomed into view, opening its mouth to an impossible length; it produced the live broadcast of the Vatican in Rome being assaulted.

A blazing inferno… was the perfect description at the scenery in front of her. Sister Tsubasa Aikawa saw the most devastating scenario in her entire life, Vatican is now in flames.

The building that strongly symbolized their religion was burning; slowly disintegrating as the hell flames greedily swallowed the tall ivory walls that supported it. Debris from the roof were falling, ruining the beautiful masterpiece of painted Heaven where angels sang and dance together with the superior being in brilliant lively colors. The big golden crucifix was smeared in blood, the body of the current pope hanging lifelessly missing... his head.

The young maiden could only bow her head down silently crying and praying for their souls to be guided in Heaven.

Changing the angle of view, countless bodies of priests, bishops, and nuns were lying on the crimson carpet dead…some of them were burning with a blackish purple hell fire and some of them bore many holes on their bodies while the background were filled with screams of grief and death.

"Gintou, search the area! Fly as fast as you can! Search for the apostles and exorcists!"

That being said the other silver golem on the Vatican area roamed inside the building unfolding more deaths and revealing the faces of the murderers. Akuma's from level one to three were there killing mercilessly as usual, and the daemons seems to be contented burning anything up into crisps.

Arriving at a big golden door decorated with stained glass the silver golem revealed the scene that take almost most of her life. The six apostle and the fifteen exorcists that was sent to protect them lay lifelessly on the table bathing in their own blood. And sitting at the now bloody chairs where the Second Family…the seven sinners smirking bowing in front of the screen.

She can't believe it. The six Apostle of God were defeated by the Seven Sinners and some seven level…six akuma?!

Terror, grief, pity and fury…These emotions keep swelling up inside her. Terror is like a strong gush of water that threatens to overflow, grief is like a silent and calming wind, pity is an emotion as solid as the soil at the depths of the earth and Fury is like the blazing fire mercilessly engulfing Vatican.

Shaking…was it the ground? No it was her, it was her body. Trembling…from terror and from fury. With her palms balled into fists she took a shaking step forward towards the building's exit.

That's the last straw; they broke the peace treaty and now what? They bloody burn the Vatican and all other churches killing countless people and ruining many lives. To hell with the damn peace agreement! There wasn't any to begin with if you're dealing with those foul daemons and the Earl…They should've realized in the first place. If there are daemons and the Earl you cannot attain peace and the only way to peace is fight your way in it with your _innocence_.

"Sister Aikawa, where are you going?"

"Where else should I be going? I'm going to the Vatican in Rome Father Michiro. I've had enough of these bullshits! I don't care if they're daemons or Akuma's but I have to stop them before there's no more single living human in this dying earth!"

"But sister Aikawa Minister Conleth's gave us a strict orders not to let you go, you just came home from a suicidal mission! It's not safe there, new evolved akuma's are roaming at Rome's ground and contracted daemons are waiting past the barriers!"

"For Kami-sama's sake I'm an exorcist, a member of the order! I won't let the bodies of my fallen comrades be degraded by those sinners for their damn entertainment!"

"But sister Father Conleth said whatever happens we should never let you go there!"

"Then what do you suggest I do here huh? Take out a box of pop corn, sit back and enjoy the show?!"

"But sister it's too dangerous out there please listen to me!"

"He's right Sister Aikawa, if you barged in there in that state you only end up being caught.... or worse killed."

Emerging from the shadows was a tall handsome man wearing the traditional back priest cloak a silver cross dangled at his neck gleaming with the light. White linings were at the end of his robes while two straps of silver white belts was placed on his waist. His silver hair was tied in a low ponytail while his cerulean eyes bore anger and concern.

"Father Conleth."

She trailed her voice shaking as she choked the incoming tears.

"Ai-chan for your own safety, stay here and let us take care of the situation."

A pregnant silence followed.

"_At these times I wish the destroyer of time was still alive together with his fellow exorcists to help us save this future the same way they did in the past.__ If only...if only there's a way to go back to the past, ill do it without hesitation.__"_

Another dead silence.

"_Dead people cannot be revived; it's against the rules of heaven, earth and hell. They died a thousand years ago fighting against the Earl sealing him, they lacked man power loosing six exorcists at the first evasion leaving four generals, eight exorcists to continue on battle… but I guess it's impossible to kill the Earl without the Heart."_

"Father Conleth I'm still going! The situation has gotten worse and we lack man power please let me go!"

"No, you are to remain in the barracks until further notice."

"There's a necromancer there amongst the priest in Vatican if I'm not mistaken. Father, do you suggest that I lay my ass here watching as my fellow apostles' burn and my fellow exorcist become some berserk ghouls if that necromancer died."

"My answer is still no, end of conversation."

"I'm part of the order, you personally trained me Father. With those new evolved akuma's there's no mistaking that they will be and onslaught in less than half an hour killing more people. Father please let me go or I'll have to go without your consent."

The silver haired father sighed in defeat. He could never beat this teen; she's just too much for him when it comes to her _'family'_.

"Fine… If you're that eager to go, at least take these with you."

At the right side of his priest robe, father Conleth took a small rectangular velvet box containing a pair cross earrings, a golden white nativity cross and two silver bracelets with a variety of cross engravings twisted like the crown of thorns Christ wore when he was crucified.

"A jewelry set." She said while staring disbelievingly at the father who presented the items.

"No an incomplete daemon-akuma slaughtering set without this pair of babies."

Glittering in the darkness of the room was a pair of silver dessert eagles' gun. A scarlet red flower crucifix was etched at both sides of the guns, a picture of a lotus in full bloom. The very one Father Conleth uses to exorcise thousands and hundreds of daemons and akuma. The same one baptized by all the forty five popes of the Vatican. And it is the same gun he is handling it her now. A symbol of the Angel and Father she had known all of her life…the silver lotus guns.

"Father I can't take these guns, its—

"It's okay I have the other pair. Always keep in mind that in our order, lotuses tend to bloom twice. Take these cross barriers as well."

He flashed his famous smile making him more breathtaking than usual revealing the twin gun of hers, but in the exact opposite shade. Made with the hardest and finest metal orihalcon. Dyed and forged by a daemons hellfire armed with astral sacreds and silver thorn bullets, the most effective gun ever to kill any living daemon and akuma. Also blessed with holy water and has some sacred inscriptures at the barrels to add more blessed intensity.

"_Are all ANGELS these handsome? As if I say so myself but still…"_

"And together with your innocence you're all set."

He turned to face her, his eyes like sea of sapphires almost at the verge of crying, but his pale attractive face held all seriousness she saw only once in her lifetime.

"Promise me you'll come back in one piece Aikawa." He mumbled as audible as a whisper his trembling voice could muster. His forehead leaning against hers, resulting a furious blush from the said teen.

"I've lived almost an eternity of my life as a messenger of God. I've seen so many deaths in the past and I've lost most of my beloved in this war…I don't wan to lose another one."

He sealed those words with a small kiss on Sister Aikawa's cheeks while she was staring at him with mixed emotions.

"Father Conleth."

"One more thing, at the ground level of the Vatican turn left where you can find the cross symbol of the Black Order. At the end of the hallway there's a big gate carved in an angel's scripture. At the right side of the entrance is an old clock, turn it three times counter clockwise as the last turn angled at six o'clock. Invocate your innocence in the front of the door with the words _**'in princio'**_. Doing those steps the door will open for you. And at the center of the room protected by three holy Angels is an ancient book recently discovered pertaining at the great flood, the Noah's, the Earl and the _**Heart**_. The other one guarded by three sacred deities is the book about the daemons, the sinners and the ceremony in forging the three worlds. That's what they're after, take it and bring it back here this is a high classified mission."

She nodded in response and gratitude.

"And also take the two of _**them **_with you. They've been sealed for some years they could do some exercise."

"Are you sure about that father? It's not my fault if they would start a potential world war four."

"Don't worry I know the Niwa's and Hiwatari's are approving of this wherever they are in heaven so just go and get them they've been quite tolerable so i think its ok."

"Okay fine I understand but if I will not tolerate them if they go out of hand. And by all means ill stop them and I mean it when i _said by all means_."

She huffed as she remembered the countless of fights, accidents and troubles when they are with her and arguing.

"Sister Aikawa take the portal at the Gate of Zeus, it will automatically transport you in front of the Black Order cross. The faster the better."

"Thank you Father Michiro."

Hiding the guns, cross barriers and holy waters in her kimono, she smiled a smile any guy would melt to look at before vanishing beyond the two metallic doors of the room.

"_So it's time huh? I know you were special the very day I found you outside the crystalline gates of the monastery. You've grown to be a very fine girl, a skilled militia and exorcist. And somehow fate decided to make you the seventh apostle, the virtue of Love. Everyone has a reason for being here, and a mission to fulfil. But yours is not in the future but in the past. Go and help the past struggle for victory against the Millennium Earl. If you can change the past, there will be a bright future for all of us. That is the fate your innocence has for you __Aikawa__…as one of the trinity of the heart. You are child born in the past and raised in the future. The child of the new beginning."_

The silver haired father grinned at himself as the memories of the past flooded him. Remembering the times he took care of his precious blossom. The very girl he loved and cherished not only as a student but as a daughter. And now that daughter finally reaches the age where she becomes independent as the hands of her fate started clicking.

"_I'm always here for you no matter what Sakura, because for me you're my one and only child."_

And…

_**Tsuzuku**__**…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**AngelzReaper:** So here you have it the edited chapter one of trinity of the heart. I wrote on another account and decided to create a new account and repost this one I hope you enjoy! Read and review please! An AllenxOC/LavexOC! You are the one who decides who will she end up with! I'm taking votes starting NOW!

"_Sanity is not needed in the land where I came from."_

**Signing off AngelzReaper!!!**


End file.
